Dance tonight vBleach
by HanaHimeFC
Summary: La oscuridad y el ritmo desatan lo más salvaje de cada uno, y permiten a una pareja de tercos cumplir una fantasía. One-shot -tal vez dos capis, no sé- IchiRuki


_******Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sama, super genio (ahhh re Willi E. Coyote XD), yo sólo escribo cochinadas con ellos...**_

**Dance Tonight –v. Bleach**

**by Hana Hime**

* * *

A Ichigo no le gustaba bailar. Era algo que tenía bastante claro y dejaba bastante claro a las personas a su alrededor, y aún así ella seguía insistiendo. ¿Por qué?  
Él era de las personas que disfrutaban de la letra y melodía, no especialmente del ritmo; todo lo contrario de ella, que buscaba el ritmo en todas las canciones para poder bailarlas. Rukia se mecía y saltaba feliz cuando empezaba una canción con uno de esos ritmos que él más odiaba. Arggg… sus oídos sufrían sólo con escuchar los "acordes"  
¿Cómo es que podían dos personas tan distintas permanecer siquiera en la misma habitación? Es decir, concedido, ella era inteligente, extrovertida, un tanto loca, y a la vez era sensible y un tanto infantil (se ponía especialmente loca con toda la basura del conejo de mierda ese, dígase Chappy). Toda una dicotomía. Y él era feliz (tanto como podía serlo una persona analista, reservada e intransigente como él) estando y hablando junto a ella. Sólo que a veces deseaba poder resistirse a algunos de sus caprichos, como el que lo condujo a la presente situación por ejemplo.

Cuando por tercera vez ella se acercó para tratar de llevarlo a la pista, decidió que ya era suficiente.

-A mi no me gusta bailar.-dijo tan severamente como pudo, frunciendo su ceño hasta su capacidad máxima.

-Vamos Ichigo… por mí…-suplicó ella tironeando de la manga de su camisa mientras hacía morros con sus labios.

-No…-contestó no tan seriamente como hubiera querido al ver esos labios tan cerca de los suyos. Después de todo era un hombre, maldita sea, que tuviera piedad de él.

-De acuerdo.-contestó la morena de manera tan seca que él pensó que estaba de pronto frente a otra a su hermano, el taichou del sexto escuadrón del gotei 13- tú te lo pierdes.

Con ese comentario y una última mirada altanera, ella se fue hacia el grupo de amigos (mezcla humanos y shinigamis) con el que habían entrado al boliche, agarró al que identificó como su "amigo-de-la-infancia-Renji" y lo sacó fuera del círculo para bailar con él.

Apretó la madera de la barra tan fuerte que le quedaron los nudillos en blanco. No podía entender cómo es que le molestaba tanto que ella bailara con su "amigo-de-la-infancia-Renji", ese que ella tantas veces había dicho que quería como un hermano menor…

-"_Hermano menor mi culo…_"-pensó realmente frustrado. Un hermano menor no se pegaba a una hermana así como lo hacía _ese_. Un hermano menor definitivamente no pasaba sus manos por el vientre de su hermana, casi acariciándola. Y definitivamente un hermano menor no se meneaba de _esa_ manera, casi erótica, detrás de su hermana.

-¡Se va a la puta…!-gruñó antes de lanzarse a la pista entre esos dos.

Al llegar vio con rabia como éstos se reían demasiado cerca y alegres para su gusto.

-¿Puedo?-preguntó tomando la mano de la muchacha de ojos violetas antes de poder siquiera escuchar una respuesta, así que grande fue su sorpresa cuando llegó de parte de ella una resistencia.

-Dijiste que no te gustaba bailar…-casi ronroneó su compañera de aventuras con deleite. Sabía que lo tenía agarrado por las bolas y lo disfrutaba.

-Me equivoqué…-gruñó nuevamente antes de tirar más fuertemente de su mano, sin darle posibilidades a escapar.

Dando vueltas consiguió alejarla a lo que consideró una distancia segura de su "amigo-de-la-_puta_-infancia-Renji". No tenía idea de por qué había actuado así y le molestaba, le molestaba mucho, y le molestaba más porque podía sentir la mirada de ella sobre su perfil, esperando una respuesta a su comportamiento.

Realmente se estrujó el cerebro pensando en una respuesta decente, cuando ésta vino al mirar a su acompañante.

-¡Es que ustedes estaban siendo realmente indecentes…!-te espetó con toda la fibra moral que pudo fingir.

Rukia se le quedó mirando fijamente y en silencio lo que le pareció una eternidad, hasta que una sonrisa que hasta El gato de Cheshire* hubiera envidiado apareció en su rostro.

-¿Indecentes eh? Te mostraré algo indecente…

Con una rápida voltereta se colocó de espaldas frente a él, posicionó sus manos sobre su vientre atrapándolas con las suyas y comenzó a mecerse al ritmo de la música.

Su trasero firmemente apretado contra su ingle realizaba deliciosos movimientos circulares que empezaron a volverlo loco, mientras las manos de ella guiaron a las suyas a través de su torso, casi llegando a sus _oh-no-tan pequeños-pechos_, pero nunca ahí, casi llegando a sus muslos pero nunca ahí. Siempre al ritmo de la música, ella se mecía contra él, apoyándose en su pecho, subiendo y bajando, arrastrando su sedoso y oscuro cabello por su torso y casi hasta su entrepierna (que estaba empezando a animarse demasiado).

Hipnotizado, casi tarado por la excitación, se dio cuenta de que estaba meciéndose junto a ella. Él, que nunca había podido moverse lo suficiente sin parecer un tronco en la pista, se mecía casi con gracia y sensualidad con ella, y lo que era más sorprendente, lo estaba disfrutando.

Empezó a cooperar en el "baile" y ella debió sentirlo, ya que dio vuelta la cabeza y empezó a besarle la quijada, las mejillas, el contorno de los labios.

-¿Ves que es lindo bailar…?-le susurró sobre los labios, aún sin concederle el beso que, se dio cuenta, él estaba esperando.

-Si, mierda si…-gruñó antes de subir una de sus manos para tomar su rostro y besarla tal y como deseaba, como fiereza, devorando esos labios tan perversamente llenos, acariciando esa lengua suave y resbaladiza que podía ser filosa si lo deseaba, probando su sabor dulce y adictivo, casi como vino.

Aún besándola no quería dejar de bailar, quería disfrutar de ese indecente regalo que ella le había dado, así que siguió meneándose contra ella, acariciando lascivamente sus caderas, su vientre, sus muslos apenas cubiertos con esa pollera de tul.

Supo que estaba por perder el control cuando ella bajó una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciar su miembro, escondida su mano entre sus cuerpos. Sin perder un segundo más, la sacó de la pista y la arrinconó en un rincón oscuro del boliche, para proceder a besarla más bestialmente, lo que ella llamaba un "beso con todo", con labios y lengua y saliva y dientes y muchos sonidos eróticos.

Las manos de él vagaron adorando la suave piel de su espalda, de sus caderas, que sentía encenderse bajo su toque. ¡Era tan malditamente sensible…! tanto que gemía con cada caricia, por más suave que fuera, que le prodigaba. Pero parecía que ella la suavidad _"no le iba"_, al menos no hoy, porque empezó otra vez a acariciarle el miembro, esta vez con más fuerza, más rápido.

No pudiendo soportar más, se desabrochó el pantalón y condujo su mano bajo la falda de ella, buscando el signo inequívoco de que ella estaba lista. Y lo encontró cuando su mano se vio empapada en humedad; cálida y deliciosamente aromática humedad, la humedad que sólo una mujer exuberante de deseo producía.

Le bajó las bragas acariciando sus piernas en el proceso. Ella enroscó una de sus largas piernas en torno a la cadera de él, apartando su estorbosa falda y se entrego sin dejar de provocarlo incluso en el final.

-En mí… en mí…-gimió ella en su oído antes de lamer su lóbulo.

Era demasiado para cualquier mortal escuchar esas palabras de una mujer tan exquisitamente hermosa, tan deliciosamente entregada y apasionada como lo era Rukia Kuchiki.

Con una contundente embestida se hundió en ella.

-¡Argg!-jadeó ella, su voz rasposa, casi gutural- si, Dios si…

Él simplemente no podía pronunciar palabra, pues se sentía al límite. La estrechez, la calidez y la suavidad lo dejaron paralizado, casi al borde de correrse. Estaba tan malditamente apretada que lo volvía salvaje, casi primitivo.

-Hazlo…-jadeó arrimándolo más a ella, dándole el permiso que quería.

Así comenzó a empalarla furiosamente, casi empujándola bestialmente contra la pared, aferrándose a su pierna y a su cadera, seguramente arañándola, perdido en un frenesí orgásmico constante que parecía no tener principio ni final.

-Más… más…-lloriqueó ella respirando agitadamente.

Tan pronto como él aumentó la velocidad, llegaron a un orgasmo tan atroz que hizo que se resbalaran, ella por la pared, él encima y aún dentro de ella, hasta el piso, cansados, sudorosos, a medio vestir y sin aliento.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Vendremos a bailar más seguido.- fue lo único que Ichigo le dijo después de vestirse y antes de abandonar abrazados el boliche.

* * *

** Para los que tengan curiosidad, este fic relata una de mis fantasías favoritas, una que siempre he querido cumplir a pesar de la pena que me de decirlo XD. Quisiera dedicarle este fic a la persona que me regaló la indecencia al menos por una noche, la mejor de todas... vos sabrás...**

** Estoy escribiendo el que creo será el anteúltimo capítulo de Desde Alpha hasta Omega, asi que no desesperen, en cualquier momento sale...**

** Kisses**

** Hana ;)**


End file.
